StarGirls e Nejihina!
by SakuraSouke
Summary: CAPITULO 8 POSTADO! StarGirls é um grupo de cinco encantadoras e atrapalhadas meninas que vão tentar de tudo para unir certos casaizinhos...
1. Cap I:Nós somos cinco!

**Antes gostaria de dizer que...**

Aqueles Reviews me fizeram refletir muito e realmente vcs todas tem razao.Obrigado Daji por deixar Reviews em tds as minhas fic.me insentivando a nao desistir.

E obrigado a todas as minhas amigas (Marih,Pontas,Haru e a mais nova DAJI )

**POR FAZER ESSA IDIOTA A NÃO DESISTIR SO PORQUE O POVO DA ESCOLA RIDICULARIZOU MINHAS FICS**.

Agora entendo que pelas minhas amigas que são vcs e pelas outras fãs de Nejihina,u não posso me dar o luxo de simplesmente desistir!

Valeu mesmo por me darem uma liçaozona de vida!

**E BRUU.X eu ja te conhecia pelo menos de nome e AGORA com toda certeza vc irá ver minhas fics. por aí.**

**É ISSO AÍ PESSOAL EU VOLTEI POR MIM E POR VCS!**

A FIC TERA "NOVOS"OU MELHOR DIZENDO "NOVAS" PERSONAGENS,ENTAO ESPERO QUE GOSTEM!

* * *

**Em baixo da mesa da sala da editora que faz Naruto...**

**Daji:** NOSSO PLANO TEM QUE DAR CERTO!

**Marih:** Silencio ele pode nos ouvir!

**Daji:** foi mal!(sussurrando)

**Sakura:** No cinco, certo?

**Daji, Haru, Marih, Pontas:** Certo!

**Pontas:** um...

**Daji:** dois...

**Haru:** três...

**Marih:** quatro...

**Sakura:** ATACAR!

**POW!**

**BOOM!**

**BANG!**

**PLAFT!**

_...(silencio)_

**-AAAAAAAAAAI**!

**Daji:** Funcionou acabamos com o tio!

**Marih:** Tu já era tiozionho **Masashi Kishimoto!**

**Sakura**: O NARUTO É NOSSO!

**Pontas:** (chorando rios de lagrimas de felicidade) Durante muito tempo eu sonhava com esse momento!

**Haru**: Agora que temos Naruto, nos podemos formar finalmente os casais!O tiozinho sempre escondeu os casais de Naruto, mas agora que tem novas donas vamos entrar em Konoha e juntar os casais certos!

**Sakura:** Vamos lá!

**Pontas**: Espere temos que entrar na historia como ninjas PÔIA!

**Haru**: Você tem razão, então vamos achar algumas roupas de ninjas por aqui, tem um monte!

**Daji:** Eu quero ficar linda!

**Marih:** Achei um provador!

**Todas:**AHHHHHHHH!

ALGUMAS HORAS DEPOIS...

**Daji**: Qualquer ninja cairá a nossos pés garotas!

_**Pontas:** Vestida com um lindo uniforme de "Sailormoon" cor branca com bordas na saia da cor vermelha com um médio laço atrás branco e na coxa direita localiza-se uma fita e uma bolsa bem pequena na quais todos os ninjas têm com as armas ninjas e __com um cetro que na ponta tem um simbolo representando uma estrela._

_**Marih**: Vestida com um lindo uniforme de "Sailormoon" cor branca com bordas na saia da cor amarela com um médio laço atrás e na coxa direita o mesmo instrumento que Pontas utiliza para guardar as armas ninjas e um enorme leque._

_**Daji:** Vestida com um lindo uniforme de "Sailormoon" cor branca com duas bordas na saia nas cores prateado e em cima amarelo e um laço médio atrás. Acompanhado com arco e fecha e os mesmos acessórios na coxa direita._

_**Haru:** Vestida com lindo uniforme de "Sailormoon" cor branca com bordas na saia cor azul e um grande laço atrás. E com uma espécie de "Osso voador" parecida com a arma de Sango (INUYASHA), com o acessório ninja na coxa esquerda._

_**Sakura**: Vestida com um lindo uniforme de "Sailormoon" cor branca com duas bordas na saia nas cores azul e amarela com uma enorme espada e__ na coxa direita os acessório ninjas que todas utilizam._

**Pontas:** Vamos arrasar corações em Naruto!

**Haru:** Qual vai ser o primeiro casal que vamos unir?

**Sakura:** NEJIHINA!

**Pontas:** Concordo!

**Haru:** Também!

**Marih:** ELES SÃO TAO BONITINHOS JUNTOS QUE NÃO POSSO RECUSAR!

**Daji:** É impossível negar que eles formam lindo casal.

**Sakura:** Anti-Nejihinas do mundo inteiro, preparem-se para morrerem porque não haverá Naruhina! AH!AH!AH!(gargalhadas malignas)

**Todas:** Com gota na cabeça. O.O°

**Haru:** É melhor nós irmos. ¬ .¬°

**Todas:** Concordamos (deixando Sakura pra trás).

**Sakura:** EI ME ESPEREM!(correndo).

* * *

Bem espero que tenham gostado da surpresa e das novas personagens de Naruto!Essa é a primeira parte,se vcs **NAO** quiserem que essa fic. tenha continuação sejem sinceras,eu faço outra fic. só com Nejihina.,tudo bem!?

Nao se esqueçam de deixarem Reviews!


	2. Cap II:NejiTen and NaruHina, NOO NEJI!

**Sakura:** Ufa chegamos!Mas que viagem longa!

**Haru:** É mesmo.

**Pontas:** Meu bumbum ta doendo...

**Daji:** O meu também.

**Marih:** Gente Konoha esta logo à frente, vamos lá!

**Todas:** (Saindo correndo para Konoha)

_Alguns minutos após entrar na Vila..._

**Pontas:** Nossa isso é uma feira parece que estamos num galinheiro.

**Marih:** Isso deveria se chamar **KOKO**NOHA!

**Sakura:** Ah!Ah!Ah! Muito boa sua piada Marih!

**Marih**: Eu sei... Eu tenho talento pra essas coisas!

**Sakura**: Exibida!(abraçando Marih)

**Daji:** Não encontro Neji.

**Haru:** E nem Hinata!

**Pontas**: Não vejo nem Naruto.

**Marih:** Vamos perguntar!

**Sakura:** Com licença senhor, poderia me dar um pouco de sua atenção?

_-... (silencio)_

**Sakura:** Ele me ignorou... **T.T**

**Marih:** Deixa eu tentar com outra pessoa...

_Minutos depois..._

**Marih:** Esse também me ignorou! **T.T**

**Daji:** Aquela senhora também...

**Haru:** E agora?Ninguém fala conosco...

**Pontas:** PORRA SERA QUE ALGUEM NESSE CARALHO DE VILA, PODERIA ME INFORMAR ONDE ESTA NEJI,UM GAROTO BONITO,1,60 DE ALTURA,GENIO,MORENO,HYUUGA E COM BARRIGA DE TANQUINHO!

_O povo da vila: **O.O**°(apontando para o bosque)_

**Pontas:** Vamos pro bosque meninas!

**Haru:** O que foi aquilo?

**Daji:** Não sei não.

**Sakura:** Provavelmente um poder oculto...

**Marih:** Girls ela esta longe é melhor alcançá-la!

**Todas:** Espera Pontas!

_No bosque..._

**Pontas:** Não o encontro em lugar nenhum...

**Daji e Haru:** Nem a gente!

**Sakura:** Achei ele!Olha ele ali depois daquela mata.

**Daji:** Vamos ficar escondidas naquela moita...

**Todas:** Ótima idéia!

_Na moita..._

**Sakura:** O Neji é mais gostoso ao vivo... (babando)

**Pontas:** (babando) Realmente ele tem uma linda barriguinha!

**Haru:** Meu Deus!Como a retardada da Hinata não gosta de um "Deus" como o Neji?(olhinhos brilhando).

**Daji:** Gente eu estive pensando...

Vamos esquecer o plano de Nejihina e pega-lo para nós!?

**Sakura:** NÃO ELE É PROPRIEDADE DA HINATA!

**Todas:** Acho que você falou alto demais Sakura!

**Neji:** Quem são vocês!?

**Todas:** Se levantando e muito vermelhas.

**Sakura:** No-nos so-somos é...

**Neji:** Diga logo e não gaste meu tempo!

**Sakura:** A-As... As... STARGIRLS E VOU CASTIGAR VOCE EM NOME DA LUA!(fazendo a coreografia de Sailormoon)

**Neji**: Castigar-me em nome de quem!? **O.O°**

**Pontas:** Obrigado Sakura, mas não estamos em Sailormoon**! ¬. ¬°**

**Haru:** Boa tentativa "SERENA"!

**Marih:** Pôia!

**Daji:** Da pra repetir mais alto Sakura?! (Debochando) Ah! Ah!Ah! Ah!

**Neji:** Então é Sakura né?

**Sakura:** (corada) sim...

**Pontas:** Pontas prazer e essas aqui são Marih, Daji, Haru.

**Neji:** Meu nome é...

**Marih:** Sabemos quem você é... NEJI!

**Haru:** Viemos aqui para juntar alguns casaizinhos...

**Daji:** É isso mesmo!Tais como...

**Neji:** Deixe-me adivinhar, se eu errar todas ganham beijo topam?(tirando uma enorme lista do bolso)

**Todas:** CLARO!(babando e olhinhos brilhando)

**Neji:** (começa a ler a lista)

_1°-Naruto e... (corado e furioso) a tímida Hinata._

_2°Eu e a mocréia da Tenten._

_3°Sakura e Sasukegay_

_4°Tema..._

**Todas:** Chega!Que nojo Naruhina!Eca, Nejiten!

**Pontas:** PARABENS! Você errou todas!

**Neji**: O QUE? **O.O**

**Marih:** Você nos deve algo, não?(passando brilho labial)

**Daji:** É isso aí...

**Pontas:** Comece por mim Neji, com um beijo de 10 minutos... (o abraçando)

**Sakura:** PONTAS CUIDADO!

**POOOOWWWWWWWW!**

**Todas:** PONTAS!

**Pontas:** Quem foi o infeliz que atreveu a atrapalhar:! (se levantando)

**Naruto:** Desculpe-me eu cai sem querer em cima de você. Você esta bem?

**Pontas**: Chegue mais perto Naruto...

**Naruto:** Aqui estou...

**POWWWWWWWWWWW!**

**Pontas**: POR SUA CULPA PERDI MEU BEIJO!

**Naruto:** FOI MAU!E VOCES 5 SÃO LINDAS!(voando como estrela cadente).

**Marih:** Nossa quanta força, será que ele sobrevive?

**Daji**: Duvido.

**Marih:** Somos maravilhosas!

**Neji:** Ah!Ah!Ah!ELE MERECEU POR ROUBAR HINATA DE MIM!

**Sakura:** Neji onde esta Hinata?

**Haru:** (ajudando Pontas a ajeitar o laço dela) Ela não deveria esta com você?

**Neji:** Ela tem medo de mim, depois que lutei com ela no Duelo Chunin ela esta fugindo de mim...

**Daji:** Você a quer?

**Neji:** (muito vermelho) NUNCA!

**Marih**: Então por que esta corado?

**Neji:** B-bem é q-que eu...

**Sakura:** Você esta arrependido e a ama certo?

_-... (silencio)_

**Neji:** Esta tão na cara?

**Todas:** AHHHHHH!(gritinhos de alegria)

**Daji**: Nós viemos te ajudar!

**Pontas:** Vamos fazer com que você fique com ela!

**Neji:** Serio?Não acredito... (com cara de bobo)

**Sakura:** Acredite em nós!

**Neji:** Estão brincando, é verdade!?

**Marih:** Sim.

**Neji:** Serio?

**Marih:** PORRA SE NÓS ESTAMOS DIZENDO QUE SIM É SIM CARALHO!

**Neji:** Nossa não precisa ser grosseira.

**Haru:** Neji você quando quer é um retardado mental!

**Neji:** Mas como vocês vão conseguir fazer isso!?

**Sakura:** Antes vamos voltar pra Konoha.

**Neji:** Tudo bem...

**Pontas:** Não vai vestir a camisa Neji?(cara de perv.).

**Daji:** Não precisa colocar a camisa não...

**Marih:** É uma bela visão... (babando) Não se importaria se eu usasse sua camisa, não é?

**Neji:** Claro que me importaria!(pegando a camisa da mão dela).

**Haru:** (rezando) Deus meu pai todo poderoso me guie para eu não cometer um pecado... Daji: Bando de loucas... (sussurrando)

**Neji:** Digam-me uma coisa... Quero que sejam sinceras... É uma pergunta. (Caminhando em direção a Konoha)

**Marih e Sakura**: Pergunte.

**Neji:** (com cara de perv.) Essas saias não são muito curtas? Para que o laço atrás e essas armas imensas que vocês usam? E a mais importante...

_-... (suspense)_

**Neji:** Posso passar a mão no traseiro de vocês?

**Sakura:** POW!(dando um soco na cara dele)

**Pontas:** BANG!(Panelada na cabeça dele)

**Marih:** BOOM (chute no cace... "patrimônio histórico").

**Haru:** KAPOOW! (panelada na cara)

**Daji:** PLAKT!(Chute no traseiro dele)

**Todas:** (Fumaça saindo da cabeça) SAFADO, CACHORRO, PERVERTIDO!

**Todas: **(andando e deixando um Neji nocauteado no chão chorando de dor)

**Neji:** ai, ui... Isso dói... Acho que meu cace...digo "Colega" morreu.

Não terei mais herdeiros **T.T** (ainda caído no chão)

* * *

_Pessoal esta aí o novo capitulo e muito obrigado por me desculparem!Obrigado por me deixarem Review no capitulo passado e que bom que gostaram da fic.!._

_Pode deixar nos meus planos **NÃO HAVERÁ** Sasusaku,mas haverá outros casais na qual as "StarGirls" irao juntar,preparem-se!_

_Bem obrigado pela atenção e deixem-me por favor Reviews!_

_Até breve..._


	3. Cap III:Nasce um poeta nato?

**Sakura:** De volta ao galinheiro. (suspirando)

**Haru:** Realmente Konoha é um verdadeiro galinheiro!

**Daji:** O que houve Neji?

**Neji**: _... (silencio)_

**Marih:** Ahhhhh vai conta por que você esta tãooo emburrado, vai!

**Neji:** _...(silencio)_

**Marih:** FALA PORRA!

**Neji:** MINHA PARTE DE BAIXO ESTA DOENDO PORQUE VOCE FEZ O FAVOR DE CHUTÁ-LO SATISFEITA!?

**Marih:** **O///O°**(super vermelha)

**Daji:** Isso não se fala para uma dama!

**Haru:** Não reclama Neji você mereceu!E não deve doer tanto!

**Neji**: NNNNAAAAOOO IMAGINA!

**Pontas:** Passa GELOL que passa! **XD**

**Neji:** Não enche, só não arrebento vocês porque são muito gosto... Digo garotas.

**Sakura:** Neji me diga uma coisa, aquele não é Sasuke?

**Neji:** É sim por quê?

**Sakura:** Ele piscou pra mim... **O.O**

**Neji:** Que bom pra você...

**Pontas**: Apresenta a gente pra ele, vai... (olhinhos brilhando)

**Neji:** Af!Tudo bem!

**Neji:** (chega perto dele com as StarGirls) Sasuke quero apresentar-lhe as StarGirls ou alguma coisa do tipo,tome cuidado com a Marih ela pode fazer você perder seu cacet...Digo "patrimônio histórico".A Pontas é uma estressada,Sakura dar um soco bem forte cuidado também,Daji e Haru não sei o que elas fazem mas não são Santas. Pronto apresentei agora vamos...

**Todas:** Calma Neji!

**Sasuke:** Olá meninas!

**Pontas:** SOU SUA MAIOR FÃ TOTALMENTE OBSECADA, ME DA UM AUTOGRAFO?(tirando caneta e papel da "bolsinha ninja" localizado na coxa direita)

**Marih**: Autografa o meu também!

**Daji e Haru**: Eu também quero!

**Sasuke:** Quando se é o BOM não podemos recusar... Como a vida é difícil... (se exibindo e autografando...).

**Neji:** Não vai pedir autografo Sakura?

**Sakura:** Eu não,ele é ridículo, exibido e se ele ousar a me perguntar isso eu vou dizer poucas e boas pra ele.

_Alguns minutos depois..._

**Sasuke:** Falta você mocinha ruivinha...

**Sakura:** Chamo-me Sakura, animal... (nervosa)

**Neji:** Vai começar... (olhando pro céu)

**Sasuke:** Então ta... Sakura... O que quer?

**Sakura:** QUE VOCE ENFIE ESTA CANETA NAQUELE LUGAR! (pegando as amigas desmaiadas e colocando nas costas e nos dois braços) VAMOS NEJI!

**Neji:** Ashuashuashua!Sim senhora. Ashusashuashuashuah!(caminhando)

_Alguns minutos depois na Mansão Hyuuga, todas já acordadas... Conversado sobre os planos para unificar Neji e Hinata_.

**Pontas:** Já sei e que tal você se declarar pra ela Neji?

**Neji:** Aí ela iria se afastar mais...

**Daji:** E se... Não esquece é parecido com a idéia da Pontas.

**Haru:** Infelizmente estou sem idéias. (suspirando)

**Sakura:** Eu também, Af!

**Marih:** Já sei, já sei!Já sei!E se você fizesse uma carta anônima falando de seus sentimentos?!

**Todos:** Ótima idéia!

**Marih:** Começa a escrever Neji!

**Neji:** Escrever o que?

**Haru:** O que você senti!

**Daji:** Como você a vê!

**Pontas:** Expresse o quanto você esta arrependido!

**Sakura:** Abra seu coração!

**Neji:** Não vai dar certo...

_Minutos depois..._

**Neji:** Eu sou foda mesmo, nenhuma mulher resistiria ao ler essa carta!

**Sakura:** Deixe ver como sua carta ficou... (todas foram para ler também, enquanto Neji se glorificava).

_Hinata..._

_Você tem duas tetas muito grandes..._

_Seria impossível abraçá-la... Pois elas atrapalhariam..._

_Você é tão burra e retardada que não sei como me apaixonei por você..._

_Vai ver que é por causa das tetas..._

_Deveria te chamar de HinataPeituda-sama ou somente Peituda..._

_Mas quero que saiba que meu amor por você é do tamanho de suas enormes tetas._

_Como consegue carregá-las? _

**_Neji Hyuuga._**

**Todas:** **-. -°** (gotas na cabeça)

**Pontas:** O mínimo que você conseguiria dela era uma bufetada na cara!

**Daji:** RI-DÍ-CU-LO um verdadeiro CO-CÔ!

**Sakura:** ERA PRA SER ANÔNIMA RETARDADO!

**Marih:** Você é gay não é? ASSIM VOCE VAI PERDÊ-LA!

**Haru:** ESCREVE ESSA PORRA DIREITO E NUM FODE CARALHO!(em chamas)

**Neji:** Sim senhora!(com medo)

_Minutos depois..._

**Haru:** Me dá isso logo!(tomando da mão de Neji)

_Hinata..._

_Eu fico excitado ao te ver..._

_Minha parte de baixo revive... E sinto um ótimo ventinho lá..._

_Sim, suas tetas me fascinam..._

_Lembram-me das tetas de uma vaca... De duas bolas de boliche..._

_De duas melancias... Tudo... Menos de você._

_Mas mesmo assim te amo!_

_Seja minha safadinha..._

_Venha para o papai aqui..._

_Venha pra mim..._

_**Anônimo de Neji Hyuuga.**_

**Todas: O.O°**

**Sakura:** VOCE TA PENSANDO QUE ELA É UMA VAGABUNDA!

**Haru:** SE É ANONIMO NÂO PRECISA DE NOME!

**Marih:** QUANTO MAIS VOCE ESCREVE MAIS VOCE PIORA!

**Pontas:** PUTA QUE PARIU, VOCE NÃO SABE ESCREVER NÃO?!

**Daji:** VOCE PRECISA ESCREVER UM LIVRO CHAMADO "Como perder a garota de seus sonhos em uma carta" QUE IDIOTICE É ESSA DE "SAFADINHA" IBECIL!?

**Neji:**Esta ótimo a carta que escrevi,se eu me enviasse uma carta dessas eu gostaria de mim mesmo!E voces mesmas pediram para expressar o que sinto...Tá aí tudo que eu sinto e como a vejo!E eu disse a verdade,eu sinto um otimo ventinho...meu ventinho...

**Sakura:** Af!Parece que a gente vai ter que escrever...

* * *

_Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo, eu estava sem inspiração quando o fiz...Nao me matem se nao gostarem ! _

_Mas qualquer problema me comuniquem ta legal!?_

_Espero seus Reviews e até o próximo capitulo! (Se tiver)_


	4. Cap IV:Uma carta mais decente

**Sakura:** Tá pronto, não ficou como nós queríamos, mas **a carta esta decente**!(olhando para Neji)

**Neji:** Af!Não enche!

**Haru:** Esta bonita...

**Marih:** Muito fofa!

**Daji:** Com essa carta talvez ela te de uma chance.

**Pontas:** Ela esta **quase **perfeita.

_Hinata..._

_Se você soubesse o que sinto..._

_Perceberia a falta que me faz..._

_De não te-la..._

_De não senti-la..._

_Gostaria que você soubesse_

_Que o que sinto não é amor..._

_É paixão..._

_Que todo dia aumenta em meu peito ao te ver..._

_Me de uma chance... E te mostrarei todo meu amor_.

**Neji:** Horrorosa!Péssima!Ri-di-cu-la!

**Haru**: Pelo menos não ficou como a bosta de carta que você escreveu!

**Sakura:** Escreva melhor sem colocar "tetas"!

**Marih:** Nossa carta esta mil vezes superior!

**Daji:** Com certeza ela vai gostar desta carta!

**Neji:** Prefiro essa que eu escrevi... (mostra pra todas)

_Hinata..._

_Se eu tivesse o mundo que eu queria ter_

_Trocaria tudo por você..._

_Sem você os meus dias são... Tristes e sem cor..._

_Sem o seu calor, tudo é só dor e escuridão..._

_Quando fecho os meus olhos vejo sempre você..._

_Sempre o sol do meu céu..._

_Sorrindo pra mim com toda essa luz que purifica meu ser..._

_Saiba que nos meus sonhos vou sempre ter você..._

_E que seu sorriso é o que me faz viver..._

_Mesmo que não me corresponda saiba que guardarei aqui dentro de mim..._

_O seu lindo sorriso ate o fim..._

_Quero que saiba que não é necessário saber quem sou e muito menos corresponder-me..._

_Mas gostaria que entendesse os meus verdadeiros e doces sentimentos perante a única luz que faz meu coração bater..._

_Você._

_Isso para mim... Já seria o suficiente._

**Todas:** **O.O**

**Sakura:** Por que não escreveu isso antes, ficou linda!

**Daji:** Fi-ficou perfeita!

**Haru: T.T** Simplesmente emocionante e perfeita!(snif,snif)

**Pontas:** Não tenho palavras...

**Neji:** DIGA QUE SOU O CARA E JÁ É O SUFICIENTE!**XD**

**Marih:** Vem cá, deixa eu te dar um abraço!(correndo)

**Poinwblish!**

**-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !**

_-... (silencio)_

**Neji:** Acho que agora meu "colega" virou "omelete"... Resista, não desista... "Omelete"... **(desmaia)**

**Marih:** Neji!O que foi que eu fiz!Não foi por querer, sinto muito, NEJI!

**Pontas:** Acho que ta mais pra "ovo mexido".

**Sakura:** Você esta virando uma "Boxeadora de Lingüiça"Marih!

**Haru:** Não da para levantar-lo se vocês não ajudarem e só ficarem conversando!

**Marih**: E - eu sinto muito mesmo Neji!(ajudando a colocá-lo na cama)

**Daji:** Marih ele esta desmaiado!Não da pra ele te ouvir!

**Marih:** É que deve ter doido muito pra ele desmaiar assim...

**Sakura:** E agora?Coloca gelo?

**Haru**: Não sei não.Quem vai colocar?

**Todas:** (pensando) Uhhhhnnnn... (olha pra Marih)

**Marih: O.O** E - eu?

**Daji:** Você que chutou.

**Marih:** Foi um acidente eu só ia abraçá-lo!

**Pontas:** Mas você chutou!

**Marih:** Mas eu vou ficar traumatizada...

**Sakura:** Você supera, alias já deve estar deformado!

**Haru:** Depois de dois chutes acho que morreu ou virou "ovo podre"!

**Marih:** Não fale isso!Virou "ovo defeituoso"!

**Pontas**: Não sejam idiotas virou "ovo mexido"!

**Daji:** "Omelete"!

**Sakura**: "Lingüiça deformada"!

_Meia hora depois..._

**Sakura:** CHEGA!(pega o saquinho de gelo e dá na mão de Marih)

**Haru**: Seja corajosa e orgulhe seus filhos!

**Marih:** Eu nem tenho filhos...

**Haru:** É só pra te incentivar,agora vai!(empurra)

_-... (silencio)_

**Marih:** E - eu não po-posso fazer isso!Vai você Sakura, você é a responsável pela fic.,então é o seu dever restaurar o "patrimônio histórico"dele !(da o saco de gelo para Sakura)

**Sakura**: VOCE QUE MATA A LINGÜIÇA E EU TENHO QUE REVIVE-LA?!

**Marih:** SE VOCE NÃO TIVESSE TIDO A IDEIA ABSURDA DE FAZER ESSA FIC.,EU NÃO IRIA FAZER ISTO!E ainda mais que foi um acidente!

**Sakura:** Você tem razão amiga, me desculpa!?(olhinhos brilhando)

**Marih:**Vou pensar no seu caso!(cara emburrada)

**Sakura:** Favorzinho?!(cara de cão sem dono)

**Marih:** Ta legal!(abraça Sakura)

**Haru:** Tudo bem agora que a amizade de vocês duas foram restauradas quem vai colocar o gelo?

**Daji:** Nós podemos comprar outra Lingüiça no açougueiro!

**Todas: ó.ò° **Ta brincando né?

**Daji:** Af, eu sei que é uma idéia absurda, esquece!

**Pontas:** Daji a lingüiça do açougueiro é comestível e a do Neji é reciclável.

**Todas:** Reciclável?! **O.O°**

**Pontas:** Sim!Nós utilizamos e depois nós guardamos para usá-la novamente... Entenderam?

**Todas: O.O°** Cl-claro.

**Neji:** Ainda estou vivo... Graças à Deus... (se levantando)

**Todas**: NEJI!(gritinhos de alegria)

**Neji:** NÃO CHEGUEM PERTO!(tremendo de medo e protegendo o"colega")

**Todas:** Por quê?

**Neji:** Sabe-se lá o que vai acontecer com o meu "colega omelete"!

**Sakura**: Ahhhh, Neji deixa disso!(saindo correndo ainda com o saco de gelo na mão)

**OPS!**

_-... (silencio)_

_Brisa do vento chega à habitação..._

**Neji:** Ahhh, que gostoso!E - eu ainda posso sentir o ventinho, então meu "colega" ainda esta vivo, agüente firme e n-não congele... **(desmaia)**

**Todas:** NEJI! **O.O°**

**Sakura:** D-desculpe Neji e-eu não queria derramar o gelo na sua "lingüiça"!

* * *

_E esse foi mais um cap. das nossas atrapalhadas,maravilhosas e "quase perfeitas" StarGirls._ E voces poderiam me explicar o que é esse_"_ **Alert"?**Por favor eu ja li no "Guide"mas nao especificou exatamente o que é,entao se voces puderem me explicar o que é eu agradeceria imensamente!

_Espero que tenham gostado deste cap. e espero seus Reviews(me digam tb o que acharam desse cap.)_

_**Ps:Coitadinho do Neji,realmente foi um acidente eu não fiz por querer! XD **_


	5. Cap V:Ótimo, cadê Hinata ?

**Wuahana:** Eu não preciso me basear e muito menos copiar uma fic de outra pessoa para fazer as minhas fics. Se vc tivesse lido ate o final das _"10 maneiras de conquistar uma garota"_ **teria lá a resposta da onde eu tirei a idéia:** _Foi de um_ _filme q vi na Net muito louca,contando a historia de um homem que fazia muitas trapalhadas para ter a mulher de seus sonhos ao seu_ _lado_**...esta satisfeita?...**VC NÃO SABE O QUANTO ME CHATEOU A VC CHEGAR A PENSAR Q EU PODERIA COPIAR SUA FIC, **COMEÇANDO Q NUNCA OUVI FALAR DESSA TAL** _"10 maneiras de fazer Hinata Corar"_ EU SO LI **2** **FICS** SUAS ("_Flor Branca" e "Os pés que aprenderam a pisar"_**ou seja,so leio Nejihinas**)**não leio fics de** **Sasuke** (pelo titulo da sua fic. deduzo que seja SasuHina)**Eu detesto Sasuhina,jamais leria uma Sasuhina nem se ganhasse um** **premio**.Na minha **opinião** A ÚNICA MENINA QUE FAZ UM CASAL PERFEITO COM O SASUKEÉ MINHA AMIGA PONTAS. **Bem,espero que esteja satisfeita de ter me magoado e de ter estragado completamente minha Segunda-Feira**, é isso, te expliquei tudo e espero que fique bem claro que **NÃO LEIO SASUHINAS**.

* * *

_Depois de algumas horas, Neji finalmente despertou e assim ele e as StarGirls foram procurar Hinata na praça de Konoha..._

**Sakura:** Caramba cadê ela?

**Daji:** Já devemos estar 1 hora procurando, minhas pernas estam doendo...

**Neji:** É melhor desistirmos nós já estamos procurando por elas há 2 horas, 40minutos, 53 segundos e 49 milésimos de segundos...

**Haru:** Você é muito pontual , Filho de Cruz-Credo. **¬.¬**

**Neji:** Eu sou perfeito, querida!

**Marih:** Parece a bichoooona do Clodovil falando!

**Pontas:** Precisamos de ajuda,que tal chamar o Sasuke!

**Sakura:** Boa idéia vamos convocar **uma Nova StarGirl** garotas!

**Todas:** O QUE! **O.O** CONVOCAR OUTRA?!

**Sakura:** Isso!Isso!Isso! .

**Neji:** E que essa não seja igual à Marih! Duas Boxeadoras de Lingüiça não da!

**Marih**: Muito engraçado Neji, MAS EU SOU A SUA PRIMEIRA E ÚNICA BOXIADORA! **ò.ó**

**Neji:** To sabendo... Isso se chama... **¬.¬**

**Marih:** POSSE DO QUE ME PERTENCE! **ò.ó**

**Sakura:** Gente eu preciso... (muvuca em cima da Sakura)

**Pontas**:Vamos chamar o Sasuke vamos,vamos,vamos!(olhinhos brilhando)

**Daji:** Quem você ira convocar?

**Marih**: Eu sou a única boxeadora, não a chame, não precisamos de outra no grupo!

**Haru:** Como vamos achar outra, COMO, COMO?FALA PORRA!

**Neji:** A MARIH É A MINHA BOXIADORA EXCLUSIVA NÃO PODE TER OUTRA!

_(todos falando ao mesmo tempo)_

**Sakura**: CARALHOOOOOOO VOCES QUEREM CALAR A PORRA DESSAS BOCAS PORRA!?

NUM FODE!!!!!!!!!!

**Todos: O.O°**

**-...**_(silencio)_

**Sakura**: Pontas calma!Você pode chamar o Sasuke...

Marih você já é a madrinha do "Colega Omelete" do Neji. Vão comprar um sorvete pra vocês se acalmarem...

**Neji e Marih**: Ufa!

**Sakura:** E Daji e Haru eu já escolhi a convocada e ela já esta chegan...

**Kaori:** AAAAMMMMIIIIIIIIIGAAAAAAAAA!(abraça Sakura)

**Todas: O.O°** É ela?

**Sakura:** Oi,que bom te ver Kaori, m-mas preciso de ar! (roxa)

**Kaori:** Desculpe-me Sakura. Ola eu sou a nova integrante das StarGirls e espero que todas nós sejamos amigas!.

**Neji:** (deixa o sorvete cair) E-ela é bunitinha... .

**Daji:** NEJI HYUUGA SEJA FIEL A HINATA, LEMBRA?

**Neji:** Quem?! Ah sim, EU JAMAIS TRAIRIA A MINHA HINATINHA!

**Pontas e Sasuke**: Gente chegamos e o Sasu...

**Kaori:** (abraça Sasuke) AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH VOCE É O IRMAO DO ITACHI!.

**Pontas:** LARGUE O SASUKE AGORA MOCREIA!(em chamas)

**Kaori**: Ah me desculpe eu não quero roubar seu NAMORADO!

**Pontas e Sasuke**: Na-na-namo-rado!?**O///O**(super corados)

**Kaori**: Vocês formam um belo casal, sabia?

**Sakura:** Sabe que nunca tinha notado!É MESMO!

**Haru:** PEGA ELA SASUKE E TASCA UM BEIJAO!

**Daji:** TODO O MUNDO SABE QUE ROLA UM CLIMA ENTRE VOCES!**XD**

**Neji:** Vocês esqueceram que vocês estam aqui pra me ajudar? **¬.¬**

**Todas:** CALA A BOCA VIADO!

**Neji: O.O**

**Sakura:** (cochicha)ele vai se declarar...

**Sasuke:** (em frente a Pontas)

(se ajoelha)

Seja minha namorada Pontas...

Quer namorar comigo?

E-eu t-te quero muito! (muitíssimo vermelho)

_-... (silencio)_

**Pontas:** NÃO! VOCE PISCOU PRA SAKURA QUANDO EU TAVA TE PEDINDO AUTOGRAFO!

**Sasuke:** Não!Foi um mal entendido eu estava piscando pra você docinho...

**Pontas:** (abraça Sasuke) Então se esse for o caso... Claro que sim!

**Todas:** AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH (gritinhos de alegria) FINALMENTE NÓS CONSEGUIMOS UNIR NOSSO PRIMEIRO CASAL! **XD** (abraço em conjunto)

**Pontas:** Meu namorado, finalmente, chega de somente ficar te vendo pela TV Sasuke!

(Beijos e abraços SasuPontas)**XD**

**Kaori:** Nossa isso ate que foi fácil!

**Haru**: Você é boa nisso Kaori!

**Sakura:** Nosso talismã da sorte!

**Marih:** Concordo!

**Neji:** HINATA-SAMA!(super vermelho)

**Hinata**: N-Neji-nissan!(coradíssima)

**Neji:** E-eu estava te...p-preocurando...

_(rola clima)_

**Hinata:** Neji...

_-...(silencio)_

E-eu preciso t-te confes...

**Sakura:** HINATA SOU SUA FA NUMERO 1 !!!!!!!(abraça Hinata)

**Daji**: EU TAMBEM SOU A FA NUMERO 1 (abraça Hinata)

**Pontas:** Eu também gosto de você, mas **estou muito ocupada** com o Sasuke.(beija mais) **XD**

**Marih:** Ahhhhhhhhh Hinata... Estávamos te procurando por toda Konoha!

**Haru:** Finamente te achamos!

**Kaori**: Você realmente é fofa!(abraça Hinata)

**Hinata:** Por favor, p-preciso de ar!(diz roxa)

**Todas:** Desculpe-me Hinata!

**Neji:** É ISSO AÍ! LARGUEM A MINHA PEITUDA!

**Hinata:** COMO É QUE É!?(em chamas)

**Neji:** Éhhhh... Eu disse Dentuça! NÃO!Não foi isso que eu queria dizer... Eu te chamei de éhhh Bunda Mole?** -.o**

**Todas: ¬.¬**Piorou Pau-Mole...

**Hinata**: (baixa nela a Tati-Quebra-Barraco)

**PLAFT BLOOOOM** (joga Neji longe)

NUNCA MAIS OUSE A FALAR COMIGO! SEU FUDIDO MISERÁVEL!

Ops! Me-me desculpem é q-que eu me irritei um p-pouquinho. **-///-**

**Sakura e Kaori**: Tudo bem ele é irritante mesmo... ¬.¬

**Marih:** Ele é um tremendo de um idiota!

**Haru e Daji**: (cochicha para o nocauteado Neji no chão) Não acerta uma viado!

**Hinata:** Vocês têm onde mo-morar?(muito vermelha)

**Todas:** Não, nós estávamos tão ocupadas com nossa missão que nem pensamos nisso.** T.T**

**Marih:** E agora meninas, já escureceu!**T.T**

**Hinata:** V-voces podem dormir na minha casa s-se quiserem.

**Todas:** Seu pai num vai brigar?

**Hinata**: N-não alem do mais vocês s-são minhas no-novas amigas então n-não tem problema...(muito vermelha)

**Todas:** AHHHHHHHHHH (gritinhos de alegria) Vamos lá Hina!.

**Kaori:** Ei pessoal e o Neji?Vai ficar no chão assim,nocauteado?

**Hinata:** CLARO! ELE MERECE! **ù.ú**

**Todas:** Então ta!

**Pontas**: Tchauzinho Sasuke ate amanha!(dá selinho)

**Sasuke:** Tchau minha "Sailormoon" já estou contando as horas para te ver amanha!.

_E assim todos caminham para as suas devidas casas...As StarGirls vão para um lado e Sasuke para o outro deixando um ridículo Neji no chão numa rua já deserta..._

* * *

_Bem esse cap. esta "podre"eu sei que esta ridículo e etc...Porque estragaram minha bela Segunda-Feira..._ **ù.ú**

_Mas espero que me deixem Reviews ,por favor contando o que acharam...Ficaria muito feliz com isso! ._

**E Pontas conta o que voce achou de voce e sabe ehhh...com Sasuke!.**


	6. Cap VI:Um humor nada engraçado

_À noite na casa de Hinata... Neji ainda não chegou e todas estão muito preocupadas..._

**Hinata:** E-eu acho que e-eu fui muito perversa com o Neji.

**Kaori:** Não liga pra ele não, ele deve esta bem!

**Sakura:** (olhando pela janela) Ta começando a chover...

**Haru e Daji**: Caramba e já faz uma hora e ele ainda esta na rua!

**Pontas:** Será que ele esta lá caído na rua?

**Marih:** Chovendo e ele em uma rua deserta?NAO, O NEJI VAI PEGAR UM RESFRIADO GAROTAS!NAO PODEMOS DEIXAR!

**Hinata:** Tudo culpa minha!

**Marih:** Realmente é tudo culpa sua Hinata, se você tivesse socado ele e depois o ajudado não estaria na rua! FOI TODA SUA CULPA!(quase chorando)

**Sakura e Kaori**: Não fique assim Marih, por favor, não diga isso da Hinata.

**Haru:** Pega leve Marih... Alias ele também tem a culpa.

**Marih:** EU NÃO VOU CONSEGUIR DORMIR ENQUANTO ELE NÃO ESTIVER AQUI! HINATA VOCE É UMA IDIOTA!

**Pontas:** Calma Marih, sabemos que esta muito preocupada, pois você é a StarGirl mais apegada á ele,mas não é motivo pra tratar a Hinata assim...

**Daji:** Eu concordo, todas nós erramos ao deixá-lo lá!Agora que a Hinata nos emprestou as camisolas e estamos protegidas do frio vamos tentar dormir e eu tenho certeza que quando ele sentir frio ele vem pra casa!

**Marih:** Esta feliz Hinata?Agora ele...

**Hinata**: (interrompe) VOCE TAMBEM BATE NELE MARIH, ENTAO NÃO DIGA NADA!

**Marih:** MAS EU TENHO A CAPACIDADE DE AJUDÁ-LO DEPOIS, COISA QUE VOCE NÃO TEM E NUNCA TERÁ!(chorando)

_-... (clima tenso)_

**Sakura: **(preocupada) Marih...

**Marih:** Já chega ta legal eu vou atrás dele!

**Kaori**: Mas...

**Marih:** Mais nada!Eu vou e... Neji!

**Neji:** ...

**Pontas, Haru, Daji**: Estávamos preocupadas com você não faça mais isso!

**Marih:** Você esta encharcado, vá pegar uma toalha, antes que se resfrie!

**Neji:** Desculpe-me Marih não queria preocupá-la...

**Marih**: Deixe disso, eu vou te ajudar vamos...

**PLAFT!** (bate porta)

_E após alguns minutos Marih ainda estava ajudando Neji, enquanto isso as StarGirls conversavam..._

**Hinata:** Ela esta certa.

**Pontas:** De quem você fala?

**Haru:** É da Marih?

**Hinata:** Sim... Eu acho que ela o merece mais do que eu... Alias ela não gosta de mim.

**Sakura:** Ora, do que esta falando!? Ela só se aborreceu um pouco, mas ela ainda gosta de voce!

**Daji:** É isso aí!

**Kaori:** Eu tenho que concordar, todas nós inclusive ela adoramos voce!

**Pontas:** Ela só se aborreceu, daqui a pouco concerteza vocês já estarão amigas!E a conhecendo bem, ela é uma ótima amiga dele por isso se irritou...

**Haru**: E ela quer unir voce a ele!Ele gosta muito de voce só que às vezes é um pervertido de categoria e a Marih quer ajudá-lo, ensiná-lo que não vai ficar com voce assim... E alias vocês são muito bonitinhos juntos!

**Hinata:** Talvez vocês estejam certas... Talvez.

_-... (abre a porta)_

**Sakura**: Como o seu "protegido" esta?

**Marih:** Bem. Eu acho... Ele...

_-... (silencio)_

**Todas:** Ele?

**Marih**: Terei que ser sincera com vocês meninas.

**Todas**: Diga!

**Marih:** Meninas ele quer esquecer a Hinata!

**Haru**: TO DOIDA!TO DOIDA!EU VOU LA AMEAÇA-LO!

**Kaori:** Acho que ele esta se precipitando demais!

**Sakura e Daji**: E como ele chegou a essa conclusão?

**Marih:** Bem, ele me disse que antes de nos conhecer, ou seja,as StarGirls ele a amava em silencio e era feliz com isso,mas agora que estamos tentando uni-los ele me confessou que não esta contente e pediu gentilmente para desistirmos disso e deixá-lo em paz.Ele quer esquecer a Hinata e pediu para te entregar isso Hinata.(entrega o bilhete)

**Hinata**: O-obrigado (quase chorando)

_Hinata,_

_Voce foi maior paixão que eu vivi com toda a certeza..._

_Mas pretendo esquecê-la..._

_Pretendo encarar este mundo sozinho,_

_Não quero ferir seus sentimentos, mas também não quero me machucar,_

_Por isso prefiro arrastar esse amor por voce..._

_Como se eu nunca a tivesse conhecido._

_Eu sei que com isto estarei quebrando seu coração,_

_Mas acredite, não pretendia..._

_Se voce pudesse ver essas lagrimas que estou chorando,_

_Veria que meu coração esta mais corrompido que o seu._

_Espero que me entenda e me esqueça..._

_Da mesma maneira que pouco a pouco estou conseguindo apagá-la de minha mente._

_Agradeço desde já pela sua compreensão,_

_Sem ressentimentos entre nós,_

**_Neji._**

_-... (silencio)_

**Todas:** E então... O que diz o bilhete?

_-... (silencio)_

**Hinata:** (chorando) E-ele quer me esquecer...

**Todas**: Então é pra valer?! **O.O**

**Hinata:** É o que parece...

_-... (silêncio)_

**Sakura:** Chore Hinata, solte sua tristeza.

**Hinata:** (abraça Sakura) Foi culpa minha!

**Marih:** Eu sinto muito, mas eu acho que nada possamos fazer.

**Daji:** Temos que dar um jeito para fazê-lo desistir deste plano doido!

**Haru:** Ou vou quebrar barraco essa noite!

**Pontas:** Eu também!Começamos pelo Neji!

**Hinata:** Vamos dormir. É a melhor coisa que podemos fazer meninas...

_-... (silencio)_

**Todas:** Voce tem razão.

_E com o apagar da luz que iluminava o quarto todas tentariam dormir, esse com certeza foi uma noite pesada, cheia de discussões, brigas, ressentimentos, dor... Foi como o apagar de uma luz._

* * *

Gente eu sei que este cap nao esta engraçado,mas faz parte da historia,porque ai finalmente outros casais apareceram,entao no outro cap ja deverá estar mais engraçado,tudo bem!? 

Mas seria muito legal se vcs me dissessem o que acharam deste cap!

Eu tenho uma novidade para vcs que leram a minha fic "Memórias de Neji"**: TEM CONTINUAÇAO DAS "10 MANEIRAS DE CONQUISTAR UMA GAROTA"eu fiz pra vê vcs ficarem alegres!**

**É que aquela fic fez uma CERTA AMIGA-MELHOR-MINHA chorar, ta lendo "Kao-Kao-chan"?É vc mesma!**

Eu a postarei em breve!

**Beijinhos e espero Reviews!**


	7. Cap VII:Uma nova estrela surgi é Kaori

_Na manhã seguinte..._

**Todas:** Bom dia Sakura!

**Sakura:** Mas que horas são?**¬.¬**

**Todas**: São 08h00min da manha! **8D**

**Sakura:** Ahhh, são 8:00 da manha...SÃO 08h00 DA MANHA!?

**Hinata**: Sim é hora de se levantar! n.n

**Sakura:** Então bom dia a todas... E boa noite. (deita de novo)

**Todas: -.-°**

**Marih:** Mas nem pensar Sakura!LEVANTE-SE PREGUIÇOSA!(tirando o cobertor)

**Kaori:** Levante-se se naum eu te chamar de uma coisa que você não gosta...

**Sakura:** E o que, por exemplo?(deitada)

**Kaori:** De... Ha-ru-no. **8D**

**Sakura:** Repita e se arrependerá! ¬.´¬

**Kaori:** Ha-ru-n...SOCORRO!

**Marih:** O QUE TA AONTECENDO!?**O.O**

**Kaori:** Ela jogou travesseiro em mim! **n.n°**

_-... (silencio)_

**Marih:** **¬. ¬°** Duas crianças...

**Haru:** (pulando na cama) Levanta!Levanta!Levanta!

**Sakura:** Daqui eu não saio!

**Daji:** Tem que falar com jeitinho... Sakurinha levantinha da caminha...** n.n**

**Sakura:** NÃO!

**Daji: Ò.Ó** COMO É!?

**Pontas**: Deixa-me tentar... Sakuresca por favor, levantesca da camesca!** n.n**

**Sakura:** NÃO!

**Pontas: Ò.Ó** QUER MORRER?!

**Kaori:** Gente naum é assim... Como a Daji disse, tem que falar com jeitinho, assim oh...

LEVANTA PORRA!

**Sakura:** SIM SENHORA! **n.n**

**Pontas e Daji: O.O°**

**Kaori:** Viu! **n.nV**

**Hinata**: Vamos tomar café meninas à mesa as aguarda!

**Todas:** (correndo) Vamos lá!

_Na mesa..._

**Haru**: Cadê o Neji?

**Marih:** Foi treinar. **u.u**

**Haru:** Como você sabe?

**Marih**: Ele me chamou, mas eu tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer.

**Daji:** Vejo...

_-... (silencio)_

**Hinata: O.O** Ve-vejo que estam com fome...

**Todas: O.O°** Vocês comem demais sabiam?!

**Sakura e Kaori:** Estou com fome quero mais! .

**Todas: ú.ù°**

_Alguns minutos depois... No centro de Konoha..._

**Hinata:** Mas aonde vocês querem ir!Eu estou atrasada para treinar!

**Haru:** Sei lá!

**Pontas:** SASUKE!

**Sasuke**: PONTAS!

**SasuPontas:** (beijos e abraços)**XD**

**Todas: -.-°**

**Daji:** Vamos sair daqui.

**Kaori:** Tchauzinho Pontas.

_-... (silencio)_

**Haru:** Eu acho que ela esta muito ocupada pra responder. **u.u°**

**Hinata:** Meninas eu re-realmente preciso ir, eu vou por aqui, divirtam-se e ate mais!(some no horizonte)

**Todas: O.O°** O que foi isso?! Sumiu rápido!

**Daji:** Sakura, no que esta pensando?

**Sakura:** Eu... Estava pensando em pedir ajudar para outras pessoas.

**Todas**: Como quem?

**Haru:** Eu acho que...

**PLAFT!**

**Todas:** HARU?!** O.O°**

**Naruto:** (se levanta) Caramba desculpe-me não queria cair em cima de você!

**Haru:** Ainda bem que não me machucou... SE NÃO IRIA TE MATAR EM NOME DA AKATSUKI!

**Naruto:** Que palavrão é isso!? **O.O°**

**Haru:** Não fale mal a Akatsuki se não se arrependera eternamente. **ù.u**

**Kaori:** Que chegada triunfal Naruto... **¬.¬**

**Sakura Haruno**: NARUTO!VOCE VAI PAGAR PELO QUE FEZ!EU QUERO MEU SORVETE!

**Todas**: "VACA HARUNO"! **ò.ó**

**Kaori:** É melhor que a nossa Sakura não perceba.

**Marih**: Você esta certa eu vou tirá-la daqui...

**Daji**: Eu vou também!

**Marih e Daji**: SAKURA!CARAMBA NÃO É O KIMIMARU ALÍ!

**Sakura:** Onde!!???

**Naruto:** SAKURA HARUNO!

**Sakura:** (fumaça na cabeça)C-Como é que é!? **Ò.ó**

**Marih:** Pode ter certeza que a Sakura Haruno não esta na sua frente!

**Sakura:** (tira as duas da frente)AH!Vaca Haruno! AQUI!? Ò.Ó

**Daji:** Obrigado Marih... Você realmente ajudou muuuiiito!¬¬

**Marih:** Ehr!Ehr!Ehr!** n.n°**(risadinha sem-graça)

**Sakura:** AHHHH EEEEUUUU VOU TE MATARRRRR!(Pega espada)

**Todas:** (segura Sakura) CALMA PELO AMOR DE NEJI!

**Sakura Haruno:** Mais uma maluca e ainda por cima igual a mim... ¬.¬

**Sakura:** COMO É QUE É!?(fumaça na cabeça)

**Todas:** É melhor não dizer, se não quiser morrer!

**Sakura Haruno**: Ate parece que ela poderá fazer alguma coisa contra mim!Sou uma ninja bem treinada!E digo mais!Voce é i-gual-zi-nha a mim, na versão ridícula e escrota!

**Sakura:** ESSA EU NAUM PERDOU!(chuta Sakura Haruno)

**Sakura Haruno**: (vira estrela cadente)

**Todas: O.O°** Caramba o que a força do ódio não faz...

**Naruto:** Não!Meu grande amor volte!Você ainda não me bateu!**T.T**

**Todas:** Que patético... **¬¬**

**Sakura:** (em chamas) NARUTO!VOCE VEM CONOSCO!

**Naruto:** Vo-voce me dá medo... **O.O**

**Sakura:** (Sai pela rua arrastando Naruto pelo chão) Vamos!

**Marih e Haru**: Eu acho que já sei o que ela vai fazer...

**Daji e Kaori**: Eu também...

_E assim pela rua foi passando uma Sakura em chamas arrastando Naruto que não entendia nada e suas amigas sabendo o que ela ia aprontar..._

_

* * *

_

_Oie! _**n.n**

**_STARGIRLS ATENÇAO!_**

_Graças a dedicaçao da **Haru-e-k**,ela fez os desenhos!_

_E tipo...ESTAO MUITO BONITOS!_

_Eu irei passar o o endereço para vcs verem como cada uma fikou!_

_**Pontas** :http(dois pontos)(barra)(barra)w(ponto)deviantart(ponto)com(barra)deviation(barra)61908493(barra)_

_**Marih**:http(dois pontos)(barra)(barra)w(ponto)deviantart(ponto)com(barra)deviation(barra)61908912(barra)_

_**Daji**:http(dois pontos)(barra)(barra)w(ponto)deviantart(ponto)com(barra)deviation(barra)61909445(barra)_

_**Kaori**:Por favor nao se aburreça,mas o endereço que a Haru me deu esta faltando alguns numeros mas assim que ela me der o correto eu te dou ok!?_

**Para quem estiver curiosa em saber como a Sakura(euzinha) e a Haru ficaram vcs podem ir nas Reviews da minha ultima fic :**

**"Dakedo ano toki kara mayou wa kieta yo"e lá estao os endereços direitinhos viu?!**

_**Haru muito obrigada mesmo!Te adoro muito tambem!Você é sem duvidas uma AMIGONA!**_

_**Nao se esqueçam de me deixarem Review!**_

_**Beijinhos! **_


	8. Cap VII:Agora nós somos seis!

**Meu Deus!Eu estou super feliz por minha amiga Daji ter gostado da fic que eu fiz pra ela!**

**Daji agora espero que desfruti com calma este capitulo,achu que naum esta muito bom sabe...Mas eu acredito que agora vc poderá fazer suas "Reviews fics"com muita calma! TÔ SUPER FELIZ!**

**Agora as StarGirls estam completas outra vez!**

**

* * *

****Sakura:** Garotas me ajudem a achar um microfone. 

**Todas:** Microfone!? **O.O°**

**Sakura:** É microfone!Aquele bagulhinho que você enfia n...

**Todas:** NÓS SABEMOS O QUE É MICROFONE! **ò.Ó**

**Sakura:** Então ta! **n.n°**

**Daji:** Ei! Serve aquele moço que ta ali!?

**Kaori:** Acho que sim,ele ta com microfone!

**Marih:** Então vamos ate ele,oras!

**Naruto:** Já posso ir embora Sakura?

**Sakura:** NÃO!Você não vai procurar aquela "galinha despenada"!

**Naruto:** Ta bom... **-.-°**

**Haru:** Ei moço empresta pra gente o microfone? **n.n**

**Senhor da barraca:** NÃO!Compre o seu!

**Haru e Daji**: Isso é um absurdo! **Ò.ó**

**Marih:** Pois voce vai emprestar sim velho rabujento!

**Senhor da barraca**: E por que eu deveria?

**Marih:** Simplesmente por isso... (mostra Sakura em chamas)

**Senhor da barraca**: Quer chamar o bombeiro?

**Sakura**: EU VOU CHAMAR O BOMBEIRO PRA VOCE!(joga água nele)

**Marih:** Da onde saiu essa mangueira!?**O.O**

**Naruto:** Da minha mochila! **n.nV**

**Todas:** Ta brincando!**¬¬**

**Senhor da barraca**: Ta bom!Chega de água, toma o microfone e desaparece da minha frente!(da o microfone)

**Sakura:** Obrigado pela sua gentileza!As StarGirls agradecem!n.n

E a propósito... Marih mostre toda a nossa gratidão, por favor... **>8D**

**Marih:** Pois não!** >8D**

AIIIIIII MEU...

_-... (suspense)_

**Senhor da barraca**: (desmaia)

**Haru:** Espero que tenha bastante filhos,pois acho que naum vai sair mais nada daí **-.-U**

**Marih:** Cada dia estou ficando mais forte!Estou começando a sentir o doce prazer de ser poderosa!

**Daji:** Já to vendo...** ¬¬°**

**Sakura:** Agora vamos para a praça publica!

**Todas:** Praça Publica?! **O.O**

**Sakura:** É praça pública!Aquele lugarzinho que a gente só passa pra p...

**Todas:** JÁ SABEMOS O QUE É PRAÇA PUBLICA!** ò.Ó**

**Sakura:** Então ta! **n.n°**

**Naruto**: Acho que estou a começando a me apaixonar...

_Alguns instantes depois_:

**Sakura:** Siga de acordo com o plano Naruto-kun.

**Naruto:** Tenho que dizer isso mesmo?Vão me matar!

**Sakura:** Sim!

**Naruto:** Eu tenho mesmo...

**Daji:** Claro!

**Naruto:** Fala você Haru...

**Haru**: Naum!

**Naruto:** Kaori please!

**Kaori:** Fala logo!

**Naruto: **Ta bom. (começando)

_-... (silencio)_

**Naruto:** Tenho mesmo que dizer?

**Todas:** FALA PORRA!

**Naruto**: Tudo bem **T.T**

**Atenção povo de Konoha**.

**Estam sendo convocados os seguintes ninjas...**

**Loira – Burra de Konoha.**

**Balofinho dengoso**

**Bichona preguiçosa**

**Tenten - sem bunda...**

**Sombrancelhudo cabeça de pastinha**

**Kibe e Linguiça**

**Emo inseticida**

**E...**

**Dona Gigi?! O.O**

**Conhecida como Cegueta Hanabi!**

**E mais uma coisinha...**

**_Quem ta falando não é o Naruto._**

**_Então por favor, não batam em mim!_**

**Naruto:** (entrega o microfone) Agora estou a salvo! **n.nV**

**Haru**: Só duas observações...

**Kaori:** Alem de ser sua voz...

**Sakura:** Você disse para não baterem no Naruto e em seguida você mesmo falou para não baterem em você!

**Todas:** VOCE É MUITO BURRO!

**Naruto:** Ops!Eu acho que...

**PLAFT!**

**BOOOM!**

**TOW!**

**Todas:** Isso deu medo! **O.O**

**Ino:** Como assim "Loira Burra de Konoha"!

**PLAFT!**

Shikamaru: Não sou "Bichona preguiçosa"!

**TOIWN!**

**Chouji:** Quem é o "Balofinho Dengoso" agora!

**KABONW!**

**Tenten:** Eu sem bunda!? Eu botei silicone ontem ta legal!

**BENG!**

**PLAT!**

**BUMW!**

**Lee:** Eu deixo as sombrançelhas crescerem por causa da minha religião!

**Kiba:** Como assim Kibe e Lingüiça!?

**Shino:** Não uso inseticida e não sou emo...

**Daji:** Naruto você ta legal!?

**Naruto:** Claro... Depois de dois socos na cara, uma vassourada na cabeça, três mordidas consecutivas eu estou ótimo!

O que mais poderia me acontecer!?

NARUTOOOOO!EU VOU TE MATAR!

**Todos:** Ele vai morrer... **¬¬**

**PLAFT!**

**TOWIM!**

**BOOW!**

**KABOOW!**

**Hanabi:** Caralho que papo é esse de Dona Gigi!?

**Naruto:** (nocauteado no chão) Me m-mandaram di-dizer isso...

**Pontas:** Gente eu ouvi a voz do Naruto chamando e vim correndo ajudar!Afinal... Por que não me chamaram!?

**Haru:** Você estava muito ocupada com outras coisas (olha pra Sasuke)

**Sasuke**: O bom é que nós estamos né!?

**Sakura:** Por um lado sim...

**Ino:** Mas isso é um absurdo!

**Kiba:** O que vocês querem!

**Shino:** ...

**Tenten e Lee:** Vamos!É melhor dizerem!

**Daji:** Shiiii e agora?

**Haru:** (aponta pra Sakura)

**Kaori:**Ela é que teve a idéia!(aponta também)

**Marih:** Concordo... Eu acho. (aponta também)

**Todos:** Comece a falar!(muvuca na Sakura)

**Sakura**: Puta merda... **-.-U**

* * *

_Olá pessoal!_

_Bem espero tenham gostado deste cap.!_

**Girls, tipo... Eu to super feliz por ter feito as pazes com a minha amiga Daji-chan!**

_E muito obrigado a todas as pessoas que me deixaram Review na fic: "Anjo" foi aquelas reviews (e desta fic tb) que me deram incentivo para fazer este capitulo rapidinho!_

**E agora eu to até meia sem-graça de dizer isso, mas...**

**Todos os fãs de Nejihina peço um minuto de sua atenção:**

**Se vcs querem apreciar uma fic que tenha ação e romance leiam a fic: "Confusões"A autora é a Haru-e-k.**

É muito interessante e para quem curti uma **EXCELENTE NejiHina**,COM TODA A CERTEZA vai gostar.

Esta muito empolgante, e se vcs derem uma olhadinha e lerem vcs vão gostar muito, eu garanto!

**Marih, Alezinha, Hinatinha, Pontas, Patty e Kao-kao-chan sei que se lerem vcs vão gostar muito**.

E se vcs deixarem Reviews para ela, eu acredito que ela vai ficar muito feliz! Ela precisa de um incentivo como qualquer autor (a) então, por favor, se estiverem com um tempinho a mais, leiam "Confusões".

_Obrigado pela sua atenção,_

_Espero reviews seus,_

_E muitos beijos para ti!_

**_Sakura Mileski Mashimottochi Tsubasa Gonzáles._**


End file.
